Trip To The Dentist
by KatKalamity
Summary: Bella has toothache, she's terrified of the dentist. What does this equal? A trip to the dentist of course. But who is the dentist, one of your favourite Twilight characters! One-shot.


Trip to the Dentist

Bella P.O.V

I winced in pain again, stupid teeth. I sighed and shoved my cereal around the bowl. My stomach grumbled in protest, I knew I just couldn't eat my breakfast. My teeth had been throbbing for a few days, I hoped that it would pass, I hate the dentist. But this morning I woke up to the most painful toothache I have ever had. I couldn't move my mouth without pain shooting through me. I looked down at my breakfast, glaring,

"Morning Bells," My dad greeted me. I grunted in response, "What's wrong?" He asked pouring himself cereal,

"Toothache," I mumbled. He chuckled,

"Oh dear, want me to book you in with the dentist?" My head whipped up, eyes wide,

"No, dad its fine!" I said quickly,

"Well don't put up with it," he reasoned. I huffed, got up and chucked the cereal in the bin,

"I don't like dentists," I informed him,

"I know you don't, I took you to your first appointment," he grinned,

"Well you'll know then," I scrunched my eyes and winced. It was getting more and more painful,

"You nearly bit doctor Crawford's fingers off!" dad laughed. I didn't respond. I took out the blender and chucked random fruit inside it. Poured a little milk and made a smoothie. I put the contents in a glass with a straw and left the room. I would put up with it forever if I had to.

"Bella, what's bothering you?" Edward asked, eyeing me suspiciously,

"Nothing," I whispered, annoyed. I had been avoiding conversation with Edward all day, I didn't want to have to move my mouth. It was hard to ignore Edward, he risked a lot for me and I knew it was hard for him to be around me and the blood that pumped through my veins. But I just could not talk because he would figure out what was wrong with me and he would insist I go get my teeth fixed. I suppose I was being a baby, what's the worse that could happen? But why had this happened to me, to avoid the dentist I took extra care of my teeth, I didn't eat too much sugar. I knew that I would need a filling, or even an extraction, it didn't bare thinking about! So I would trudge along, dragging the pain with me.

Classes were so difficult this morning, I just couldn't concentrate. Edward pushed a note in front of me in biology, asking if I was okay, I told him I had a headache. Of course being Edward, he was all for taking me home and nursing me better, it took almost all of the period to convince him otherwise,

"I'll be fine, Edward, I just need a drink," I hissed. He scrunched his eyes in confusion and, it looked like, annoyance. Of course he couldn't read my mind, so he had to believe my word. I knew this annoyed him. After biology he zoomed out before me, I assumed that he was, very uncharacteristically, in a mood. How silly of me. I arrived in English to see Edward already there, with a bottle of water in his hands,

"Thanks," I had whispered, wincing at the throbbing in my mouth,

"Bella?" he asked. Thankfully the teacher came in to start the lecture, saved by the lesson.

Edward drove to his house too fast, 

"Please slow down," I begged, cringing at the protest my teeth made,

"Jasper told me," he said in monotone,

"Told you what?" I whispered. This is what I discovered was easier, whispering, it wasn't like Edward couldn't hear me. After all he enhanced hearing thanks to his being a vampire,

"Your in pain, Bella," he was looking at me now, accusation and hurt written all over his face,

"I know," I sighed,

"Alice said it's your teeth," he began in a suspicious tone,

"Edward, I can deal with it," I insisted,"

"No you can't, you don't have to. So it's getting sorted,

"What do you mean?" I asked, worried now. He could literally drag me to a dentist,

"A friend of mine is a dentist, he's at the house. He'll fix you up in no time," I squealed, horrified. Edward parked in the Cullen's driveway. I tried to open the door frantically, but he had locked it,

"Alice saw that you would be difficult," he sighed. Next thing I knew, he was out of the car, opening my door and carrying me inside the house. I screamed loudly, ignoring my toothache,

"No Edward! I'm fine!" I kicked but he held me tight. He took me into Carlisle's office, I saw a dentist's chair and the various equipment,

"You'll be fine, Bella, your in safe hands," it was Rosalie, how strange she hated me, why would she be reassuring me?

"Who's the dentist?" I asked after Edward had lay me down on the chair, I had given up. I couldn't fight vampires!

"Emmett," Edward said as he went to leave the room,

"What about Emmett?" I asked,

"He's your dentist," Rosalie said holding my arms down,

"What?" I squeaked,

"Open wide," Emmett grinned with a mask over his face, holding sharp objects in his hand. I couldn't do anything else but scream.


End file.
